Broken
by cathrineoriginal
Summary: She was running through the woods in terror. No one knows where she came from but she s Broken. Will a certain Original family be her saviors?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Bethany`s P.O.V **

I was running in full speed through the forest. Someone was chasing me and I knew whom it was. The last 3 years of my life had been a living hell. Some men whom was responsible for the crash captured me after a car accident when I was 15. They`ve held me captured in a cellar and raped me almost every day.

Earlier today, in a careless moment I saw my opening and ran for it. I didn`t know where I was and with a broken arm and a few broken ribs, I pushed myself forward. I felt some relief when I saw some lights at the end of the forest but I could feel the adrenaline leave my body. I was so tired and scared. Suddenly someone grabbed me and turned me around.

"Well, well. That wasn`t such a smart move was it, Sweetheart?"

I knew this voice. I knew it was one of them. I let out a scream.

"Let me go please. I don`t want to die."

The last words was just a whisper.

"You should have taught about that before you decided on escaping."

I tried to struggle against his grip but it was useless. I was too weak. Then something changed. I felt a gust of air and I fell to the ground.

"That`s not how you treat a lady now is it?"

That was the last thing I heard before someone picked me up from the ground and the darkness consumed me.

"What the hell happened to this poor girl?"

I felt myself stir a little, as I felt something cool against my forehead.

"She`s burning up!"

I heard a female voice this time. Then the darkness consumed me again.

* * *

**3. P.O.V **

The two male vampires and the hybrid all hovered outside the bedroom. Elijah, Kol and Klaus. Rebekah was inside the room with the young girl. Klaus was the one that found her after he heard her scream. The hybrid had to carry her back to his mansion. He couldn`t just leave her there to die in the forest.

"What did they do to this girl?" Klaus was angry. He felt like could rip someone apart.

"What matters now Niklaus is that this girl gets better. We`ll deal with everything later."

Elijah put a hand on his brother`s shoulder.

Rebekah walked out of the room. "How is she?" Kol asked as she approached them.

"Her arms and ribs were broken but Nik`s blood will heal that up nicely. Also her fever is on its way down."

"Who is this girl?" Klaus asked as they all looked at the broken girl on the bed.

* * *

**Bethany`s P.O.V **

When I woke up, I felt stiff. I knew that I`d been captured again. I didn`t want to open my eyes. I didn`t want to see the darkness I felt. I curled up to a ball and turned around. Wait. I was too comfortable. I opened my eyes slowly. The room was bright. I shot up from the bed but my body to weak and I fell down. All I could think of was that I must be dead and this was heaven.

"Well look who`s finally awake." I almost screamed when I saw the man standing by the door. I was terrified and crawled back until my back touched the wall.

"Please leave me alone." I whispered. "Don`t worry, I`m not going to hurt you." The man came closer to me and I let out a big scream and clutched my hands to my head.

"Kol! Leave the girl alone! She`s terrified." A girl came storming in. "Give her some space and get out."

The man that I understood called Kol is thrown out of the room. The girl turned to me again.

"It`s ok, Sweetheart. You are safe I will not harm you in any way. My name is Rebekah." She got down on my level. She got baby-blue eyes and blond long hair.

"Could you tell me your name?" I looked at her and couldn`t stop shaking. "Bethany." I managed to say weakly.

"Nice to meet you Bethany. I`m sorry about my brother Kol. He can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

Rebekah just sat opposite me and talk to me in a low voice. She seemed nice enough.

"Do you want to take a shower?" I really wanted to but I was afraid to move. I was afraid that the man was coming back. "The man. I don`t want him to come back." I started shaking again. "He won`t come in here again."

I stood up with help from Rebekah and she showed me the bathroom. I hadn`t been in one in 3 years. "Could you stay in here with me? I don`t want to be alone." She smiled at me. "Sure sweetheart."

I had to admit that it felt nice to stand under the shower. I could see all the dirt and shame from the last 3 years drip away. Rebekah had found some clothes for me. Just some underwear, sweatpants and a big hoodie. Nothing too tight.

After my shower, went back to my bed. "Do you want anything to eat?" Rebekah asked me. I just nodded. "Come with me." She held out her hand.

"How long was I out?" I asked suddenly. "About 3 days. You were completely exhausted." I didn`t say anything else. The house was big but I didn`t notice. I was too scared. The kitchen was huge like the rest of the house.

* * *

"What would you like to eat?" Rebekah opened the fridge. I was used to not getting anything, so I didn`t say anything. "I`ll make you pancakes." She said.

"If you want to, you can go in to the living room and wait for me there. It`s just through those doors. You can see me from here." I nodded and made my way slowly to the living room.

I sat down by the edge so that I could see Rebekah. My thoughts were all over the place but I kept my mouth shut. I had lost so much these past 3 years. Scratch that, I lost everything.

"Here you go, Bethany." Rebekah came out to the living room with a tray. Please eat. I was hungry but couldn`t bring myself to eat. "Bethany it`s ok. You can eat." I slowly picked up the fork just waiting for someone to beat me. Nothing happened so I continued.

"Rebekah? Where exactly is here? Where in the world am I?"

"You`re in Mystic Falls, Virginia." Rebekah told me.

* * *

**Please give feedback! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_"Rebekah? Where exactly is here? Where in the world am I?" _

_"You`re in Mystic Falls, Virginia." Rebekah told me. _

* * *

**Bethany`s P.O.V**

This was a place that I`ve never heard of before. Mystic Falls? It sounds like a made up place. Maybe it is. Maybe this is all in my head. This is my escape from all the horror.

"That sounds like a place that doesn`t exists." I said without thinking. "Oh! Sorry."

"Well I can promise you that this is a magical place. You can`t find anything like this place. Oh, well maybe one place but I haven`t been there for years."

I could see that Rebekah was in a very different place in her mind but I didn`t want to ask. After I`d finished my food I wanted to go back to the room I woke up in. I felt so exposed out here. "I want to go back to the bedroom now please." Rebekah looked at me. "Sure you can."

I could feel a panic attack coming. I needed to feel safe. When I entered the room, I took the covers off the bed, opened up the closet door, and laid down on the floor in there. This is what I am used to now. This is where I felt a little safer. I was so tired and worn out but I couldn`t sleep. I was waiting for something to go wrong. I listen for noises, movements, just anything out of place. Rebekah came in. She looked at me but didn`t say anything.

"This is the only place that I feel somewhat safe." I whispered to her. Rebekah sat down next to me. "It`s ok. You need to feel safe. That`s the most important thing."

* * *

**Rebekah`s P.O.V **

She is so fragile. I know I`ve done terrible things to people before but this was different. She is so completely broken. Will she ever be able to function out in the real world again? I wonder how she will react when she finds out about the vampire thing. Will I lose the little trust I`ve gained now? I know that I have to look after her. She would be like a little sister to me. I have to protect her.

I kept wondering what she went through out there but it was too soon to even ask that and there`s no way that I`m compelling it out of her. That could damage her even more. Poor, poor child.

* * *

**Bethany`s P.O.V **

After a few hours of tossing and turning, I decided to get up. Rebekah was nowhere around. "Rebekah?" I called out to her. I didn`t get a response. I slowly made my way out to the great hall. I didn`t know what time it was but I was hungry and thirsty again. "Rebekah? Are you there?"

"No but I`m here." The man from earlier stood in front of me. "Please. Don`t." "I`m not going to hurt you. I`m Kol, Rebekah`s older brother." He held out his hand for me to take but I stood frozen in place. He retracted his hand and kept his distance. "Could you at least give me your name, darling? I`m not going to bite you." He gave me a smirk and his brown eyes was firmly on my green eyes. I was shaking.

"Kol!" Rebekah called out behind us followed by two men I can`t remember seen before. I felt a relief. "Can`t you see she`s terrified you ass!" Rebekah was next to me in an instant. "Come here, Bethany. I`ll make you some tea." "I didn`t do anything to her!" Kol argued after us.

I followed Rebekah down to the living room again.

"Wait here." She said to me. "No sister, stay with her, I will bring the tea." "Thank you Nik." Rebekah said. I looked up at the man that just walked in to the kitchen. It was something familiar with that voice. I knew I had heard it before.

Kol and the other man kept their distance. I couldn`t help looking at them. They both had brown hair, brown eyes and similar face. Kol looked like a mini-version of the other man. The man known as Nik came out with a cup to me. "Here you are, Love." He held out the cup for me and looked at Rebekah, who gave me a "It`s ok" – look before I took the cup. "Thank you." My voice was low.

After I finished my tea, I let out an unwilling yawn. I was so tired. I just laid my head back against the couch and took in all the sounds around me. Their soft voices murmured around me and actually gave me the feeling of being safe. Before I knew it, my eyes closed and I drifted off.

* * *

** Klaus`s P.O.V**

Finally, the little human girl got some sleep. She looked like she was going to drop any second. Careful not to wake her, I grabbed a blanket to cover over her fragile little body. I took a chance and sat next to her quietly not to wake her. Rebekah was on her other side. "After I got her to eat today, she wanted to stay in her room and I went up to check on her. I found her in the closet, Nik." Rebekah told me in a low voice. "She told me she felt somewhat safe in there. That`s not normal." I shot a glance at the girl curled up in a ball next to me listening to her steady heartbeat and slow breaths. I wanted to help her but I didn`t know how. I had already killed the man who was with her when I found her in the woods 3 days ago. "Why don`t we just compel her to forget?" Kol asked and sat down on the chair next to us. "We can`t risk that. If the compulsion wears of somehow, it will destroy her." Elijah came to view. "I actually agree with Elijah." I was actually surprised that I would say that. It would be a lot easier for her or us. I just didn`t want to do that to her.

I got up again after an hour or so, to get something to drink. Bethany was still sleeping on the couch with Rebekah, Kol and Elijah around her. I was deep in my own taught when suddenly I heard the most painful and devastating scream I had ever heard in my life. In an instant, I reached the living room. Bethany was screaming in her sleep and Rebekah couldn`t get in contact with her. I didn`t know what it was but I knelt down beside her. "Bethany, Sweetheart. I need you to open your eyes." It surprised me that she actually responded to my voice. She was terrified. "They are coming for me. They are going to hurt me." Her sobs were devastating. Without even thinking, I sat down beside her and took her in my arms, just holding her and she didn`t fight. She just cried. "Everything is fine sweetheart. You`re safe. I will not let anything happen to you." "Thank you. For saving me out in the woods." She whispered to me before falling back to sleep. How did she know that I saved her in the woods 3 days ago?

* * *

**Bethany`s P.O.V **

I didn`t know if I was dreaming, or if I had just woken up. I was back in the small cellar. The dark and cold place that I had known as home for so long. I couldn`t hear any voices or see anyone, it was only the darkness and me. Suddenly the door opened and I crawled up to the corner of my cell. I was terrified but no one came in. The door was just open. I got up on my feet and slowly went out of the room. The hall was empty and I walked down the small and cold corridor, looking for a way to try to escape. I came to a room with bright lights. The room had grey walls and felt empty. In the middle of the room was a small bed with red satin sheets. Big chains hung down from the ceiling. I knew this room to well. I`ve been before. Almost every day. This was the room they tortured me. I never saw their faces but I could still hear their nasty horrible voices and smell the sweat. "Well, well. Look who`s back to play." I froze and turned around. I knew it was one of them. His face was in the dark shadows so I couldn`t see his face. I`ve missed you precious. I panicked and ran away from him, knowing he would follow me. I was his favorite, he`d told me before. I ran down the corridor but couldn`t find my cell. Suddenly I was outside in the woods. I knew that it was just a matter of time before he`d catch me again. I didn`t see where I was going and I tripped. Before I could get up, I felt someone grab me and turn me around. I started screaming but instead of hearing that man`s voice, I heard someone yelling "Wake up!" I couldn`t hear where it came from. Then I saw him beside us. Nik. "Bethany, Sweetheart. I need you open your eyes."

The next thing I know I shot up from the couch, with Nik on the floor in front of me. "They are coming for me. They are going to hurt me. I couldn`t control my sobs and breathing. The next thing I feel is strong arms moving me. I was on Nik`s lap with his strong arms around me, protecting me with my tears still flowing. "Everything is fine sweetheart. You`re safe. I will not let anything happen to you." I felt so limp. "Thank you. For saving me out in the woods." I whispered to him before falling back to sleep.

* * *

**That`s the end of chapter 2. Hope you liked it and please give feedback :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Bethany`s P.O.V**

When I woke up, I felt somewhat rested. It was early morning again and I was laying on the king-size bed. Everything that happened last night was in a blur. The only reason I woke up was that I felt someone in the room with me. I saw Rebekah going through my dresser. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "Oh, good morning. I didn`t want to wake you but I was just making some room for your clothes."

"I don`t have any." I said quietly. "I`ll buy something for you silly." Rebekah gave me flashed me a smile. "You don`t have to do that." I really didn`t want her to spend money on me. She had already done so much for me. "You need clothes, Bethany. I`m doing this. End of discussion." "Thank you." I got out of bed and gave her a hug before I went in to the bathroom. Rebekah waited for me in my room with some of her old clothes for me to wear. A pair of blue jeans and a nice white shirt. "It matches your sandy-blond hair." I smiled a little at her. "Let's get you some breakfast."

Someone was already cooking in the kitchen when we walked in. "Good morning!" Kol was making waffles. "Are you hungry?" "Yes." I said quietly before I backed away slowly from the kitchen and in to the living room. I just couldn`t stay in there with him.

"Everything all right, Bethany?" Nik was on the couch with a sketchbook. I jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh, hi. I didn`t see you there." I felt much more comfortable now. "I wouldn`t say fine but." Nik looked at me. "No one expects you to be. You`ve been through so much." I closed my eyes. I didn`t want to think about it. All I wanted was breakfast. As on cue, Kol came out with a tray with waffles and coffee. He put it down on the table. "Thank you, Kol." That was the first time I`ve ever said anything to him without any fear. "You`re welcome, Darling." He gave me a smile. "I will see you late. I`m going out for a snack." Kol left us but I couldn`t understand what he was talking about. "Why would he go out to eat when he made all this?" I asked looking at Rebekah. "It`s a long story that we don`t need to get in to right now." I looked at Nik for answers but he was back to drawing again. After a while, Rebekah wen out shopping, leaving me alone with Nik. She really didn`t like it but he was the one besides her I felt safe around.

* * *

"You look tired." He said to me after another hour. "I am. I`m so tired of everything that`s happened. I just want to feel other things than the numbness and pain I remember. I wish that the smells and sounds could just disappear. At least for some time. Not haunting my dreams." I couldn`t believe how honest I was. I never talk to anyone like that, as I can remember. Nik didn`t say anything. He just listened to me. "If you want to, you could sleep here on the couch next to me and I`ll wake you if you get another bad dream." I smiled and sat down next to him with a pillow and a blanket. I placed the pillow up against him and laid down. "Thank you. I`ve been sleeping almost too much." I said and yawned. "You need a lot of rest, love. After what you`ve been through. You deserve a much better life than this." After that, I didn`t hear anything as I dozed off.

The dream was pleasant for once. No darkness or anything. Just bright colors. I found myself at the beach back home. It was wonderful. My parents were there and we were laughing and just enjoying our time together. My little sister was running around in the sand calling out my name. She looked just like she did, 3 years ago. Like the 9 year old she was. "Come play with me Beth. Please!" I hugged my parents and ran after her. She was laughing and giggling. "Will you always be my big sister?" She asked me when I caught up with her. "Sarah, I will always be there for you no matter what. I love you with all my heart." "Then come back to us. We miss you." It broke my heart. "I`m always with you." I hugged her tight and she ran off again yelling "You`re it!" I laughed and followed her. I felt happy. I was in my happy place.

* * *

**Klaus`s P.O.V **

She`s smiling in her sleep. It`s nice to know that I can put these kind of dreams in her head and watch them with her. It inspired me to draw. To draw the scene I was seeing in her head. The laughing smile of her sister and herself. How carefree she seemed. I felt happy about giving her these dreams. See a different side of her. The real her that was far inside her still. She is so beautiful and I will do whatever I can to help her get her life back. "Well, well. Aren`t you two sweet?" I gave Kol the evil glare. "What are you talking about?" I hated my brother sometimes. "Look at her all innocent and pure. I bet you she tastes even better." "Don`t you dare. She`s not some meal that you can just use and dispose. She deserve better than that." I had to fight myself to not shouting and laid a protective arm on her.

"Give it a rest brother. Do you really want her to get involved with all this supernatural-crap? It`s not safe for her if the Gilbert`s finds the cure and awakes Silas." Kol still went on about Silas and the cure. "Don't you think I know that? I want her to reunite with her family. She needs them to get better. What she don`t need is vampires, witches, werewolves." Rebekah came through the door with many bags. "What if we can`t find her family? What then?" She looked like someone had taken away her favorite toy. "Then we`ll deal with that then." I snapped back at her. I could feel Bethany suddenly stir and took a good grip on my hand. I got a feeling the bad dreams were starting to appear, so I meddled with them again. She needed a little longer time with happy thoughts.

* * *

**Bethany`s P.O.V**

When I woke up with a jolt, falling off the couch. I was dreaming about falling. "Ouch! That`s going to hurt tomorrow." I got up and wondered out in the main hall. "Rebekah? Are you here?" It was dead silent. "I`m up in your room, Bethany." I sighed in relief and headed upstairs. I met Kol when I got on the top. "Sleep well darling?" He still scared me but I felt calmer around him now. "Yes, I slept better thank you." I tried to give him a smile. "I really do like you and hope that we can get better along later on." He grabbed my hand and gave it a quick kiss. I didn`t mind him doing that and found myself blushing. "It`s nice to see some color on your cheeks for once." Kol stepped aside and let me pass. I got in to my room to find Rebekah really did some work. The dresser was full of clothes. "Wow! You didn`t have to do that for me." Rebekah gave me a smile as I hugged her. "I wanted to. It`s like having a sister." I looked at the clothes. They were so nice. "Thank you." I felt a new kind of warmth in my heart. "That`s not all. Come here." Rebekah opened the big closet. Inside was a small bed and a lamp. "If you ever feel like it or are scared, you can just come in here. If this is where you feel safe at times." I didn`t understand why she did this but it was nice to know that she looked after me like that. "Thank you. I`m not sure I need it but it`s good to know that it`s there." I gave her a hug and went to check out the lovely dresses hanging in the closet.

* * *

** It`s been a lot to do for me at school and I had a little writer`s block but now I`m back with chapter 3. I`ts not my best work but i hope the next chapter will be better. please give feedback :D **


	4. Chapter 4

The following times was difficult for me. I used a few weeks before being able to relax more and trusting everyone. I actually learned to like Kol. We became what you could call friends and he made me laugh. Nik didn`t like our bonding so much but I could see that he was glad that I was happy. One evening, I heard some fighting in the hall. Rebekah and Kol were arguing. I peaked around the corner to see what was going on. "I can`t let them bring back Silas. It will be the end of us all." Kol was angry. He scared me. "So you`re not letting your own sister get the one thing she wants most in this world?" I could see that Rebekah was at the edge of tears. I didn`t dare step forward. "You really want to be human again? To grow old and die? When you can live forever as the most powerful creature on earth?"

Wait. Human again? My mind was spinning. What were they talking about? Kol turned around to walk out the door. "Kol please." Rebekah stepped closer to her brother. In an unhuman speed, he turned around to face her with some kind of stake in his hand ready to plunge it into her heart. "Kol!" Out of nowhere, Nik came to stop him. Kol vanished out the door in a blur.

"He was going to kill me." Rebekah said in a small voice." Nik laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don`t worry we`ll make him pay. We have to stop this before it gets out of control."

* * *

That was when my heart started raising. I was terrified. It was at this point they both looked up at me, as if they could hear my heart beating. "Oh, god. Bethany." Rebekah started. I looked at Nik. He almost started crying himself. "Stay away from me! Don`t come any closer." I shouted at them. I ran back in to my room and in to the closet. This wasn`t happening. I couldn`t understand this. What were they? I understood this much, they weren`t human. Rebekah knocked on my door. "Bethany, please listen to me. I can explain everything." I didn`t answer her. "If you let me explain, then you can decide if you want to stay or not. It`s up to you." I didn`t know what to do. She had been my friend all this time. Taking care of me. I was terrified but decided to open the door. My tears were all over the place. I went over to sit on my bed. Rebekah followed me but kept her distance when she saw my reaction. "Tell me. What are you?" my voice was almost like a whisper.

Rebekah told me all about the supernatural world. About the doppelgängers, the original vampires. Everything. I couldn`t understand anything. Therefore, when she finished, I just stared out in thin air. "So, you`re saying you`re a thousand years old?" Rebekah just nodded. "How is this even possible?" I was freaking out. "Bethany. We didn`t want to scare you. You were so fragile when Nik found you in the woods. We didn`t want to cause more distress. You had broken bones and a fever. I remembered now. In the woods. I was in so much pain and when I woke up, the pain was gone. "What did you do to me?" Nik gave you his blood. Our blood heals." I felt dizzy. Rebekah told me that they didn`t use compulsion on me. They put vervain in the tea I was drinking and that protected me.

I stayed up all night and talked with Rebekah. I couldn`t help but feel sorry for her. She was miserable. She wanted to be human again. To grow old and have her own kids. I really wanted that for her. "I hope that you get what you want in life Rebekah. You deserve it."

"So you`re not mad at me?" she asked me. "Well, I'm not happy about it but I owe you my life and that means something to me." Rebekah gave me a hug. I knew that things would be different now but I loved her as if she was my own sister. "I just need some time."

* * *

Rebekah left me alone in my room. She knew that I needed some space. I just sat on my bed starring in to nothing. I was so tired but couldn`t find the rest to sleep. I saw the pain in Kol`s eyes before he left. He looked torn. Out of control. Maybe I could get him to listen.

I ran out in the hall and down stairs. I found Rebekah in the kitchen. I tried to ignore the fact that she was drinking blood from a bag. "Can I borrow your phone?" She gave it to me without asking whom I was calling. I left the kitchen and went back to my room whilst I found his number. I pressed the call button but it went straight to voicemail.

**"Kol. **

**It`s me, Bethany. I`m freaking out by all of this vampire-things that`s going on right now and I don`t understand what`s going on with you and this Silas – character but everything will be ok. Don`t do anything stupid. Come home. I need my best friend. I care about you and I don`t want you to get hurt. Even though you scared the hell out of me last night. Please don`t do this to your sister, to your family. They`ve lost so many of you already. Don`t make them lose you too. Nik will never admit it but he needs you and he loves you. He doesn`t know how to show it. **

**Please, let this go and come home to your family. Come back to me. **

**Bye."**

* * *

I went down to Rebekah again and gave back the phone. "I guess you heard what I said?" I asked her. "Yes and thank you for trying. I know he cares about you but when he sets his mind to something, he will never stop." Rebekah`s eyes were filling up with tears. It killed me to see her like this. For the first time since I came here and they rescued me, I returned the comfort. I just held her and let her cry on my shoulder. Rebekah eventually fell asleep on the couch next to me. I tried to stay awake but sleep consumed me before I knew it.

In my dream, I saw a big house and heard many screams. I managed to get up to the door. On the inside I saw to people I didn`t know attacking Kol. I couldn`t do anything about it. I tried to scream to make them stop but they couldn`t hear me. Suddenly, Nik was beside me and with horror, we witnessed Kol getting a stake in his chest and screamed out in pain before catching on fire. I felt a huge pain in my chest and the terrible screams of Nik. I woke up crying.

It was dark outside and Rebekah still asleep next to me. I shot up. I didn`t know why but I felt that Nik needed me, needed us. "Rebekah! Wake up!" she opened her eyes and looked at me. "What`s wrong?" she began to worry when she saw my tears. "I need you to take me to the Gilbert house." She looked at me startled. "Why?" I took a deep breath. "Because I think Kol is dead and Nik needs us."

* * *

I didn`t expect Rebekah to listen to me but she took me anyway. "Close your eyes." I did as she told me and next I feel is wind on my face that stopped after a few seconds. I stood in front of the same house from my dream. Nik was standing by the door. "He was going to suffer on my terms!" I wanted to go to him but Rebekah held me back. I knew she was afraid that he would hurt me. "Invite him in." I heard faintly from inside. Nik was invited in and I wanted to go after him. "Please Rebekah. I need to go." She got tears in her eyes but let me go. I ran up the stairs and stopped by the door. The scene inside was horrible. Just like in my dream, Kol was on the floor, staked, burned, and dead. "NO!" no one even noticed my presence before I ran inside and fell down on the floor beside Kol. "Please don`t be dead!" Everyone looked startled at me. "Who is she?" One of the girls asked. "Well, she`s human." I think Elena said. After the description, I got from Rebekah. I heard sobbing by the door. Rebekah stood there. She couldn`t get in.

* * *

"Who did this?" I was beyond angry. I was furious, hurt and lost. "Sweetheart." I heard Nik say but I didn`t respond to him. Someone just murdered my best friend. Then my eyes locked in on the boy in the room and I just knew. "You killed my best friend!" I was going to beat the crap out of him but stopped by the girl called Elena. She grabbed me by the neck. "Do not touch her!" Nik and Rebekah said at the same time. "Elena, she`s just a girl. Let her go." The boy got her to let go. "Let`s get out of here." Everything happened so fast. Suddenly I was alone with Nik and Rebekah. "Sister, you go after them and do not under any circumstances let them get the cure. Get me that cure." Rebekah looked at him and nodded. "Take care of her." He nodded. In a flash, she was gone. I turned around to Kol. I couldn`t believe that he was dead. "Bethany?" with tears in my eyes I turned around to face Nik. He looked heartbroken. I ran in to the living room and threw my arms around him. He catches me and we just stay like that for a long time, mourning the loss of a brother and friend.

* * *

**Any thoughts? I plotted in some from TVD season 4. Hope you liked it and please give me feedback :) **


	5. Chapter 5

It all was in a haze. I couldn`t grasp that I would never hear the sarcastic tone of Kol ever again. It was in the middle of the night. Everything was silent between Nik and me. He was just lying on the floor and I was staring at Kol`s corpse. It felt so exposed. I needed to cover it up. I got up and started looking through the cabinets. "What are you doing?" Nik didn`t look at me. "I need to cover him up. It`s the right thing to do." I found a large white cloth and laid it all over him, feeling a tear roll down my cheek. I lay down next to Nik and just stared up at the ceiling. "I was horrible to him." I said with a low voice. "He didn`t do anything to me but being nice and I pushed him away because I was scared." "You had every reason to be scared of him. Of anyone of us."

* * *

I couldn`t believe that this actually was the first time I`d been out of the house since Nik saved me in the woods and I didn`t feel scared. I didn`t have the time to be scared and now it crept up on me slowly. "What are you thinking about?" Nik knew me to well. "I was thinking about that this was the first time that I`ve been out of the house since you rescued me from that horrible place in the woods. It scares me." I got up and leaned against the wall. It surprised me that Nik got up next to me and put his arm around me. "Then why did you come here? No one expected you to stand up for us after everything we never told you. You should just run away from us. Was it because of Kol? And your friendship?" I took a deep breath. "I had a dream about what happened here tonight. About Kol being stabbed but it I didn`t wake before I saw you beside me heartbroken that I woke up terrified." I told him. Nik looked at me with compassion. "Why did you? I don`t deserve it." Nik was really close to me, my heart raced like never before, and I looked away for a moment. My life was a living hell; you saved me and gave me a home. You and your family gave me a small chance to maybe have a normal life someday." I had to swallow. His blue eyes bored into mine. I leaned my head down on to his shoulder. "You saved me." I whispered. "It was my turn to save you."

Nik surrounded his hand around my neck. He didn`t say anything. His lips were closing in on mine but just before his lips touched mine, he kissed my forehead. "This isn`t the time or place. Even though I want to." I understood what he meant and turned against him to give him a peck on the cheek before I laid down onto his lap. Nik ran his delicate fingers through my hair and it made me shiver. When I was at the edge of sleep, I took my hand in his and kissed it. I snuggled near him and fell asleep at last. I slept for hours and woke up on the couch to high voices. "Who`s the girl? Someone asked. "That`s none of your business, Caroline." I could feel Nik hovering over me. I slowly rose up and looked around. Nik was talking to a beautiful girl with long blond hair and piercing eyes. I felt a little jealous actually. I went upstairs in this unfamiliar house and borrowed the shower. I felt yucky. When I got down again loud voices came from the living room. "Klaus!" I got in right as Caroline dropped to the floor. "Now that was worth the calories." He had this evil smirk on his face. "Nik what did you do?" I was terrified. He looked at me with an angry face but his eyes soften when he saw me standing there. "Caroline!" the boy was frantic. "Oh my god! He bit me." She was panicking. "Take me out of here. I can`t even look at him." The boy picked her up and left the house. "Why did you do that?" I got up next to him. "She was mocking me and no one does that to me." "Nik! You can`t do things like that." I didn`t like this side of him. He didn`t even look at me and sat down on the couch. "Didn`t Rebekah tell you? I`m evil, sweetheart. That`s who I am." The way he said that was heartbreaking. I shrugged and sat down next to him. "You`re not evil. Lost maybe but not evil. Look at what you have done to me this last month." I leaned against his shoulder. "Don`t push people away all the time Nik. They might surprise you." Nik gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You certainly did." I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Kol`s body was taken elsewhere and now I felt sad again. Nik was lost in his own thoughts and it seemed like he didn`t notice me being there. We didn`t speak at all. Just sitting next to each other. I could feel his gaze on me and my heart started to race. I felt the spark growing between us and I knew that Nik felt it to. This was a scary feeling for me. It was too soon. I closed my eyes when I felt him stroking my cheek, leaving my skin tingling but the connection was broken when Tyler came back with a weakly Caroline in his arms. He put her down on the floor in front of us. "You did this to her. You get to watch her die. Tyler left again. I couldn`t help but feel sorry for Caroline. I went in to the kitchen to get a cold cloth to use on her forehead. "Could you please move her to the couch?" I was surprised that he actually did what I asked. I sat down on the couch behind Caroline`s head. She looked up at me and then she looked at Nik. "You`re different around her" she said weakly. Nik looked at her and then me. "She`s changing you and you don`t even notice." Nik shrugged. "What makes you say that?" Caroline glanced up at me again. "Because you`re in love with her and want nothing but to do her good."

I didn`t know what to do or say. He couldn`t be I love with me, could he? Was he really in love with me?

"Take Bethany home," he said without turning around. Elijah stood by the door. He nodded and looked at me. "Come Bethany. Let me take you home." I didn`t want to leave Nik but I went along with Elijah.

Elijah stayed with me when we got back to the mansion but it felt empty without Nik. I turned to Elijah. "Are you ok? You lost a brother to." Elijah gave me a sad smile. "I`ll be alright." I gave him a hug. "All of this makes me miss my family." I hadn`t thought about my family before now. "Do you want me to help you find them?" I nodded at his request. "I don`t know where to start." I told him. "That`s why I love the internet." Elijah found a computer. "What`s your parent`s names?" "Ray and Arleen." I said. "Ray and Arleen Saltzman."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Do you think Bethany should have any relations with Ric? please give me feedbacks and thoughts on how this should go on... until then.. enjoy! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! **

**this chapter is a little "Dark" just so you know. It contains a difficult topic, that some may feel is wrong but give it a chance. **

**- Cathrineoriginal **

* * *

**Bethany`s P.O.V**

_"What`s your parent`s names?" "Ray and Arleen." I said. "Ray and Arleen Saltzman."_

* * *

Elijah was looking at me with big eyes. Like he had heard wrong. "I`m sorry. What did you say?" I couldn`t understand why he asked me that. "I know it`s weird. Saltzman. It`s German." Elijah didn`t respond. Did he know something? "Elijah, what`s wrong?" I started to freak out.

"Are you by any chance related to Alaric Saltzman?" I was surprised. How did he know his name? "Yes, he`s my uncle. How did you know his name?" Again, I could see the torment in his eyes. "I don`t think this is the time or place to talk about this." Elijah got up to leave the room. He wasn`t getting away that easily. I walked after him and grabbed his arm with no effect what so ever but he turned around, unable to look straight at me. "What do you know? Don`t keep more secrets from me." Elijah gave out a low sigh and still not able to look at me and started talking and me.

"Alaric was a teacher at the local high school here in Mystic Falls." I gasped and felt relieved. My uncle was here in Mystic Falls. I couldn`t believe he was close by. "Is he here? Can you take me to him? I`ve missed him so much."

* * *

**Elijah`s P.O.V**

I didn`t know what to say to her. How could I tell her that her own uncle is dead? That the only family close by is gone forever. Suddenly I saw a change in her eyes. "Wait, you said was." Bethany looked at me with vary eyes. "Did he move away?" I think the expression on my face gave me away. It was strange that I couldn`t hide my emotions around her. I barely know the girl. "He`s dead isn`t he?" I tried to walk closer to her. "Bethany." I could see she understood. "No! I don`t believe you!" She was shouting and started to panic. She had trouble breathing. "Bethany, I need you to try to calm down. I tried to take into my embrace but she jerked away from me. "No! Stay away from me!" She ran away from me and I let her. She ran upstairs. I took my phone out and called Niklaus.

"What is it now brother?" Niklaus sounded stressed. "I wanted to inform you that I found out some things about Bethany." He was silent for some time. "What did you find out?" I let out a breath. "Niklaus, she`s Alaric Saltzman`s niece." Again, there was a long silence. "How can you be sure?" It was bitterness and sorrow in his voice. "She told me." I felt uneasy. "Does she know about him being dead?" He asked me. "Yes, she found out rather quickly." Once again, it was silence. "Please take care of her. She needs all of us now. I heard his voice. "She needs you more than me, Niklaus." I told him. I heard him shrug. "I know, Elijah." I hung up with him and listened in to the girl. I could hear her cry. It broke my heart.

* * *

**Bethany`s P.O.V **

I couldn`t believe that my uncle was dead. Did he look for me at all? On the other hand, maybe the all this supernatural got the best of him. I had brought a computer up to my room. I had to check the news of my family. I typed in Ray Saltzman and the first page I got up was from my accident.

**_Family of four killed in a car crash. _**

_Yesterday morning, Ray (40), Arleen (38) and Sarah (9) Saltzman died after a car accident. Their car found at the riverbank of Connecticut River, Massachusetts. Oldest daughter Bethany `s (15) body was never found. The local sheriff believes that the 15-year-old girl was thrown out of the car and into the river. The sheriff will give an update later today…_

* * *

When I read about my family, I learned that my family died in the same crash that lead to my kidnapping. Everyone thought I was dead. They never found my body but since they found the car near a river, they assumed I was thrown from the car and into the water. I couldn`t believe it. Everything came crashing down on me. I was alone. I had no one. The pictures of my family appeared on the screen. My sweet little sister, Sarah. Her big and playful smile that was familiar and sweet. The twinkle in her eyes. She looked just like me. My parents. My father looked the opposite of my uncle but the eyes were the same. My mother, the beautiful woman with compassion and more love than you could ever have known. She looked just like I remembered. She had golden hair with reddish highlights. Her warm green – blue eyes were the only thing different from my gold-brown eyes. I couldn`t look at them anymore. I smacked down the computer and shoved it away from me. I was completely broken. I didn`t know what to do anymore. I didn`t want to live alone. I didn`t want to live at all. I went in to the bathroom and looked around. I was looking for something. Pills or whatever. I found a razor-blade. My mind fluttered for a while before I locked the door and returning to my bed. My tears were running down my face. I didn`t feel anything. Before I knew it, my blood started seeping from my wrists. I felt so numb. It didn`t take long before I felt sleepy. I laid back down and just waited for the darkness to take me, to bring me back to my family. I heard a knocking on my door and a voice calling my name. It was so far away. Just before I blacked out, I heard someone yell. "No!" my eyes were swimming and I taught I saw someone. "Elijah?" I said with a low voice before the darkness consumed me.

* * *

Was this death? I felt oddly comfortable. I didn`t dare to open my eyes. I was afraid of what I would see. "Bethany?" I heard a sweet voice calling my name and someone touching my forehead. I opened my eyes slowly and looked straight at Elijah. "Thank god!" he squeezed my hand. I was in an unfamiliar bed. I was in Nik`s room. I remembered everything that happened. "Why did you save me? I didn`t wanted to be saved." I knew this was selfish of me to say but I didn`t care. I couldn`t let myself care. "I never want to hear you say those words again!" He was angry with me or at least scared. I got up slowly from my bed and went for the bathroom. "Don`t walk away from me." Elijah grabbed me by the arm and then I lost it. "Why couldn`t you just let me go? I have nothing more to live for. My whole family is gone. Not only are my uncle gone and my parents. I lost my little sister, Sarah." I broke down when I said her name aloud. I was sobbing so hard and my knees started to wobble. Elijah scooped me up and brought me back to the bed but he didn`t let me go. He just sat down and let me sit on his lap with his arms around me. "You have us, sweetheart. I know that it doesn`t help you much right now but we are your family know. You`ll never loose us." He whispered in my ear and I knew he was telling the truth. Still, I couldn`t answer him. "But most of all. You have Niklaus." I nodded and settled more into his chest. I was tired from all the crying and started drifting off to sleep. Suddenly I felt something shift and I was back in familiar arms. Nik was here. "She needs you more than ever." Elijah said quietly to him. "Nik?" I felt so mentally weak. "I`m here. Please don`t do this to me again, Love." "I`m so sorry. I didn`t mean to. I just felt so lost." Nik`s grip on me tightened. "Ssh. It will be ok." I soon drifted to sleep. I didn`t sleep that heavily, so I woke up when he put me down on the bed. "Please stay here with me. I don`t want to be alone." He nodded at me at laid down beside me. He made me feel safe. "Did you save Caroline?" almost asleep again. "Only because of you." He whispered against my hair as he pulled me closer to him. I smiled a little bit before I snuggled against him a little more and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Was it a right reaction for Bethany? I only wanted to show how much pain she is feeling towards her family being gone. I don`t support Bethany`s choice in reality. (If that make sense) **

**- Cathrineoriginal**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone!**

**So sorry that I haven`t updated my story. I will be back!**

**Anyway, I`ve been thinking about a new story but I`m not sure if it is any good. I will give you a sneak peak to the story and you guys can tell me if you think that I should continue the story or not. **

**Cathrineoriginal **

* * *

**_I was on my way back home. I hadn`t been home since May was when my parents died. I couldn`t stay in Mystic Falls anymore so I went to live a somewhat normal life with my uncle John. John Gilbert. He had always been a jackass but I loved him unconditionally. For as long as I can remember, he was there for me. Miranda Gilbert wasn`t my mother. Grayson had a fling with a girl before he met Miranda and my biological mother didn`t want me. Miranda always treated me as if I was her own daughter. She never taught twice about it. I never had a good relationship with my younger sister Elena. From the moment she came in to our family, everything changed. See, I knew from the start that she was adopted. I was 6 years old when my parents brought her home. I saw it. She was too much alike my uncle. She always got the attention. I felt left aside. However, Jeremy and I were close. He is my little brother and I would do anything for him. He was devastated when I decided to leave Mystic Falls but I couldn`t stay. I felt like it was Elena`s fault that my parents were gone._**

**_I was coming home from work at the local restaurant last night, when Jeremy called me unexpectedly. He wanted me to come home. John was going to sacrifices himself to save Elena. No! Not another family member dead because of her! So now, I was on my way back to the place I used to call home. It was only a 3-hour drive. Back to the world of vampires, witches and werewolves._**

**_I never expected the supernatural world. Well, I knew it was there but I never really thought that it was real. I only thought of it as make-believe. When John told me about the vampires of Mystic Falls, I knew that he was telling the truth. He taught me to fear and to defeat them. I saw myself as a true human being. Even though I knew, I was special._**

**_How do I know this?_**

**_My name is Amy Gilbert and I`m a werewolf. _**


End file.
